User talk:TechnicallyIAmSean
An Alternate 1992 (Map Game) There is war in Afghanistan and the game is heating up! Whipsnade (talk) 18:16, June 7, 2014 (UTC) I noticed, as I have 10.000 men in Afghanistan TechnicallyIAmSean (talk) 19:43, June 9, 2014 (UTC)TechnicallyIAmSean Hi Sean! Can you continue to play as UK in An Alternate 1992 (Map Game)? It so you not play, the Game will die. Sanguine Planet It has begun Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) THANKS! Thank you for joining my game, The Ukraine Crisis (Map Game)! I worked vey hard on it and I think it is great. Please spread the word of my map game, because I need mods and more players! Thanks! Look, how about you take a nice, big glimpse at the Almost 2 map. You'll see that France has Alasce-Lorrine .-. Mapmaker023 (talk) 17:08, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Hey, I didnt see it in the PoD list, so I thought Germany had it. I crossed it out, and apologized. For the glory of the Netherlands (talk) Come quick, come quick! Support your allies Germany and Lithuania against Russia. We need your help soon! Mapmaker023 (talk) 23:32, July 2, 2014 (UTC) Did it, lets kill these Russian pigs For the glory of the Netherlands (talk) 06:25, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Russia Re: Almost 2 I get 41% of what? Anyways, thanks for helping me. -- 21:01, July 6, 2014 (UTC) You have my permission to do whatever you like with it Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) 14:49, September 17, 2014 (UTC) Alternate 1992 The game is to begin August 25th. Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) 01:46, August 18, 2014 (UTC) Perfect, that's when I get back from vacation. See you then Dibs have been called (talk) 07:26, August 19, 2014 (UTC) With the start of the War on Terror, let's leave Ireland alone for now while we deal with current situation. God Bless the United States of America (talk) 20:46, September 7, 2014 (UTC) But when we subtract his gains from mine, we only get 5% or so in the first year. I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight Joined the war as well now. Local Mafia Boss (Talk) (Blog) Hey Sean, I forgot to state it in my post, but OBL was killed by the nuclear blast. If you don't mind, please go back and edit your post to reflect that. God Bless the United States of America (talk) 18:54, September 11, 2014 (UTC) DON'T ALLY WITH SPAR. He is going to be attacking me soon. I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight Stars and Stripes This event will begin the proccess of breaking up. I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight I think we should do something about New York. I want to bring back the GLU, which would pose little threat to you. You can get Tenesse if you help, as I feel that we may risk war with the Neo-Confederacy. So, if me and you team up, we can beat Edge, and take some good land. And I get the GLU back! But on the condition that we divide Illinois between us. I get the north, you get the south. Deal? Spartian300 (talk) 14:11, September 19, 2014 (UTC) I'll give you Pennslyvania. All of it. I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight Make your move please. Spartian300 (talk) 12:20, September 21, 2014 (UTC) you know what stier tahts means in dutch?Kingtrevor11 (talk) 12:57, September 25, 2014 (UTC) I'm Dutch, so yes I know. It means Bull. WHy? Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) I called it bull because it's a tractor company Well, that's okay. But I don't see why I am being told this? Also, are you Dutch Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) I will give you better tractors as part of our trade. Spartian300 (talk) 14:40, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Deal Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) 14:41, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Kids in factory's are ok Kids are ok to work in factory's under the Dutch war laws which men's with a courty is arming at are border we can send kids to workKingtrevor11 (talk) 16:34, September 25, 2014 (UTC) my type 93 tractor is better then his because my is more durable Listen up now. If you're Dutch, just speak in Dutch on my talk page. (Als je Nederlands bent, spreek dan Nederlands op mijn overlegpagina). It's easier for me(Dan begrijp ik je beter) Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) German Dip in Almost 2 Gultentag, Sean. Germany offer an alliance to your nation Britannia because I have no allies and must work together. I hope YOU accepts this order. Dia Duit, Eric. Britannia considers this offer highly, but is unwilling to make a decision right now. Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) 18:30, September 25, 2014 (UTC) OMG Thanks you Britannia, we are now friends between Germany and Britannia! hey sean im dutch in almost 2 ok not and real . so you turn down your own real life nation tractor Kingtrevor11 (talk) 10:49, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Eric, Unwilling means he will think about it... User:Likercat (talk) 11:43, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Right. I need a bit of help against the Ottomans. How about some aid? Also, let's form a mega-alliance between all of the Allies (You, Me, Netherlands, Russia, Greece, France, Naples, etc.) and get to work on hoe we divide up the world if we win. I want Syria, Jordan and Cairo, plus influence in former Scandavian Colonies. We can add whatever else we want. Spartian300 (talk) 22:18, October 1, 2014 (UTC) why kick me why kick im just playing the game right ok Kingtrevor11 (talk) 14:03, September 30, 2014 (UTC) tulip mucher Your not playing the game right. You're bad at grammar, you harrass Spartian, and you're overall just really stupid. Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) I was making the same points, Tech, but edit conflict. Spartian300 (talk) 14:10, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Then we agree. Let's hope Edge does something about him(ban from the wiki, he's been harrassing you, and he's starting to harrass me) Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) 14:14, September 30, 2014 (UTC) kaasvreter pothead hokker go fuck yourslef bleekneus. Moet jij nodig zeggen, debiele mongool. Krijg een brein, idiote klootzak. Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) 14:19, September 30, 2014 (UTC) voce e apenas um filho da puta vao se matar. new map game i was think of makeing my own map game i just need some help Kingtrevor11 (talk) 12:16, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Could you please come on Chat right now (MGW Chat)?, we need to discuss the Invasion of HRE. User:Likercat (talk) 13:23, October 1, 2014 (UTC) You going to war with the hre dam I shood have left has the Dutch could have help Kingtrevor11 (talk) 13:34, October 1, 2014 (UTC) i refuse to belive that King started another incedent after almost a week since his last one with out Spar pissing him off in some way. ~Edge HRE's army is here! Tech, there is now over 28 million holy Roman troops in this war and hope you are defeated for Now! Listen up dude. Start learning your shit. You've lost the war. And you're banned for a week(excessive implausibilty). Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) I'm gonna need some help against the Ottomons man. See if you can convince France or Russia to invade for me. As the Ottomons are now allied to Germany, they are your enemies. So go to war with them, and help me beat them. Oh, and do the English Aggression war Algo. Spartian300 (talk) 20:53, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Almost 2:WW1 conclusion With out France's help, you only win the War by about 3% or 4% barring the colonies. Unless Eric Comes back I will hande the negotiations for Germany. So here is my proposal: German Cedes Camaroon to the British to end the War. West Poland goes free. The rest remains German. Austria and the Otties are collapsing so they can be worked out someother time. You will not be allowed to take more than Cameroon as it is the only Front where you managed to recive a clear cut Victory. This will be proposed in 1911 I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight ╚╩o.o╩╝ Accepted, wasn't planning on taki g anything other than colonies. If we get more, all I'd want is Tanzania Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) When France comes into the mix, we can kick butt. And I want Cairo and Syria. Spar, this is only about Germany. You and I negotiate with the Otties later. Also, Britannian Arabia is attacking them. Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) So you can attack From Arabia, but I wouldn't recommend it. The Otties are already screwed and are going to collapse after the war, and launching another invasion would hurt your economy more than it would hurt the Otties. I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight ╚╩o.o╩╝ France wants to be allies.... DO IT, GET THEM INTO THE WAR!!! Spartian300 (talk) 23:17, October 3, 2014 (UTC)\ What exactly are your grounds for opposing a Balkan Confederation? The reason why I am opposed to foregin intervetion with the Otties is cause that would turn into a land grab, but no one really can/wants to hold land in the Balkans. I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight ╚╩o.o╩╝ alomst 2 most of msepotmina will be perisa you can have jordan and thats it Viperfrank45 (talk) 12:40, October 7, 2014 (UTC)